warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Molewhisker (TC)
|pastaffie=None |age = Approx. 14 moons (1.17 years) |namest=Kit: Apprentice: |namesl=Molekit Molepaw |familyt=Mother: Father: Sister: |familyl=Poppyfrost Berrynose Cherrypaw |mentor=Rosepetal |apps=None |livebooks=''The Fourth Apprentice, ''Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks=''None''}} Molepaw is a large cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes. History In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Molekit and his sister, Cherrykit, are born to Poppyfrost and Berrynose during an unusually hot and dry greenleaf, although both are not yet named. After both are born, Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, calls for Berrynose to come see his kits. Before Berrynose arrives, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Brokenstar, residents of the Place of No Stars, suddenly appear and gaze at the kits hungrily. Jayfeather's brother, Lionblaze, arrives and also sees the three cats, though none of other cats can see them. The Dark Forest cats disappear when Berrynose arrives in the nursery and greets his mate and kits warmly, assuring Poppyfrost that their kits would be the best in the Clan. Jayfeather suspects that the Place of No Stars' warriors are looking to recruit the kits if they die, but Lionblaze tells him that the Place of No Stars doesn't want dead kits, they want living ones. Fading Echoes :Molekit and his sister are officially named and listed in the allegiances. Molekit is most likely named after Poppyfrost's dead brother, Molepaw. :Cherrykit tries to show Jayfeather a battle move she made up, but when she messes up due to a leaf, Molekit makes remarks that she's scared of a leaf, starting an argument. Poppyfrost reprimands him moments afterwards. :Molekit and Cherrykit are noted by Jayfeather to be some of Briarlight's biggest supporters. When her backbone is broken by the falling tree, the two kits play around her and regard her as a friend. Molekit climbs onto Briarlight's shoulders and balances there, and Briarlight boasts to her mother, Millie, that she could balance both kits on her shoulders. Night Whispers :Molekit is seen several times playing with Cherrykit, and talking to his mother, Poppyfrost. Sign of the Moon :He and his sister, Cherrykit, are at Dovewing and Ivypool's warrior ceremony, saying that they will be the best apprentices yet. Firestar overhears this, and tells them they are not six moons old yet, much to the kits' dismay. :He and his sister also get bellyache from eating too much squirrel, but when treated with herbs from Jayfeather, they both eventually heal. The Forgotten Warrior :When Molekit is getting his apprentice name, he at first refuses and tells Firestar that he doesn't want to do the "nasty" apprentice jobs, such as removing the elders' ticks. His mother, Poppyfrost, shuts her eyes and digs her claws into the ground when he says this, and his father, Berrynose, is furious. The Clan is shocked, but Firestar tells the young tom that he won't only have to do tasks like pulling the elders' ticks, only sometimes. Molepaw gives in and agrees to get his apprentice name. Rosepetal becomes his mentor. :When Molepaw, Cherrypaw, and their mentors are outside of camp practicing battle moves with Brightheart, a fox attacks them. Their mentors chase away the fox, but the fox comes back to get Molepaw and Cherrypaw. A strange cat chases the fox away, thus saving the two siblings. When the two and their mentors return to camp, Jayfeather checks up on Molepaw. While he checks him for injuries, Jayfeather enters Molepaw's memories; he sees the strange cat, but doesn't recognize it. :When Sol comes back to ThunderClan, he tells ThunderClan that he saved the two, but later it is revealed to be Hollyleaf who saved them. Molepaw and Cherrypaw are mesmerized by Sol; since Mousefur was telling them about him earlier. :Later after hunting with his mentor, he brings back two mice in which he gives to Mousefur and Purdy to eat. :When Hollyleaf comes back to camp, Firestar tells him and his sister to make a nest for her in the apprentices' den. When she wonders about the hollow looking different, Molepaw exclaims that a tree fell into it, and that he would tell her about it while they made her nest. :Throughout the book, he and his sister listen to Sol's many stories. :When Firestar names cats to go into battle patrols, Molepaw and Cherrypaw protest, saying they were not named for any patrols. Firestar tells them they are going to be on his patrol; the patrol that stays at camp to protect the queens and elders in case any WindClan cats broke through. He and his sister exchange glances, not knowing whether to be disappointed that they might not fight, or proud to be on a patrol with the Clan leader. The Last Hope :While Ivypool and Dovewing are chattering in the morning, he is seen telling them with annoyance they awoke him with their conversation. He later says that he and his sister don't have any training that morning, because Spiderleg thinks they're too small to practice climbing. Ivypool replies that ThunderClan doesn't want any injuries. Soon after he is eager to practice battle moves with her and they work on defense moves. :He, along with his sister, Cherrypaw, are training with Ivypool and Dovewing. Ivypool is teaching them battle skills and helping them to improve those skills. After the training session, he and his sister have a little skirmish, which angers Ivypool and she scolds them for that. This brings the realization to Ivypool that if the Clans and cats go on like this, they won't be able to win the final battle. :Molepaw serves as a messenger during the final battle, along with his sister, Cherrypaw, as he is one of the fastest cats in his Clan. He is assigned to WindClan, and then RiverClan, and his sister to ShadowClan. Before they leave, Poppyfrost tells them she's proud of them, and Berrynose comments that though they're apprentices, they're warriors today. :In the middle of the fight, Bumblestripe runs into Molepaw and Cherrypaw. Dovewing happily notes they're safe, and Molepaw comments that RiverClan has already driven the Dark Forest warriors on the edge of the border. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :He first appears outside, playing with Cherrykit. His mother, Poppyfrost calls for him to bring his sister back to the nursery. He then tells his littermate that she "can't play today". Later on he is mentioned when Hollyleaf wants to go and look for herbs with Fallen Leaves to help the two kits. Later Hollyleaf watches as he and his sister practice battle moves. Near the end, Hollyleaf saves him and his sister from a fox. Trivia *Molepaw has WindClan blood, because his great-great-great grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan. *He has SkyClan blood, because his great-grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *Molepaw also shares loner blood from Berrynose's parents, Daisy and Smoky. *He was most likely named after Molepaw, Poppyfrost's deceased brother. *In ''The Forgotten Warrior, Molekit and Cherrykit are mentioned as being only six moons old. However, the two were over a year old at the time, meaning they were both half a year late for their apprentice ceremonies. *He is mistakenly listed as a kit in The Last Hope. *Also in The Last Hope, Molepaw is said to be a brown and white apprentice. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Poppyfrost: Father: :Berrynose: Sister: :Cherrypaw: Grandmothers: :Sorreltail: :Daisy: Grandfathers: :Brackenfur: :Smoky: Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Snowfur: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Aunts: :Hazeltail: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Uncles: :Mousewhisker: :Molepaw: Half-Aunt: :Rosepetal: Half-Uncle: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Great-Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 81 Great-Uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Thornclaw: Great-Half-Uncle: :Graystripe: Great-Great-Aunts: :Brindleface: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Unidentified Kits: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: :Sweetpaw: :Rosetail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Goosefeather: Cousins: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar :Sandstorm: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Ferncloud: :Reedwhisker: :Three Unidentified kits: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Birchfall: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Whitewing: :Amberkit: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters